Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared or monitored by users, servers or technicians via a data network. MFPs, while moveable, are generally maintained in a fixed location. While remote device monitoring is common, there is still a need to occasionally dispatch a service technician for on-site MFP maintenance. Maintenance may include repair, parts replacement or upgrading, or device configuration. MFPs are intelligent devices that may be configured by software, firmware or hardware settings. Such configuration may be accomplished by device codes which can control functions such as security settings, feature accessibility, activity logging, document handling, or network connectivity. Device codes can typically be entered directly on an MFP user interface once the device is placed in administrative mode. In one example, a service technician places a MFP in administrative mode via its touchscreen interface. They then can enter device codes, which can be a complex sequence of characters. Inputting of individual device codes can be very time consuming, particularly when a large number of codes are required for entry. There may also be many MFP devices on a premises that require code updates, making the process even more burdensome. When so many characters are input, there is a chance, if not a likelihood, that errors will be made. An erroneous code input can, at best, cause a misconfigured device or, at worse, damage or cripple and MFP or one or more of its functions.